I Must Be Brave
by SweetSinger2010
Summary: Leia is determined not to let the tragedy of Alderaan consume her.


Author's Note: Here it is folks! My next fic! I'm sorry it took so long to get this written. So many plot bunnies were tormenting me and I had a very hard time deciding which to write about. I would like to give a BIG "thank you" to all of those who reviewed my first fic! Most grateful to you, I am!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters or events. They belong to George Lucas, LucasFilm Ltd., etc. Besides, I just spent my babysitting money on a bunch of junk, so you won't get anything out of me if you try to sue. Ha.

I Must Be Brave

"Dantooine," I whispered. "They're on Dantooine."

I lowered my head in defeat to fool them into thinking I had just betrayed the Rebellion. I hadn't. It was a lie, a necessary lie. I lied to save my people, my home, my friends and family, and this Rebellion- the Rebellion that was the last flicker of hope and humanity in this distressed galaxy. Of course, the Empire would eventually figure out the truth about the Rebel base; the truth being that it isn't on Dantooine.

_And then what?_

Will they destroy me, as is their plan? Will they turn their attention back to Alderaan and threaten me once more with _its_ destruction? Surely, even the Empire wouldn't be so cruel as to take millions of innocent lives out of sheer contempt for the Rebellion.

All my life I've wondered why the Empire is so eager to crush any opposition that dares face it. Now I know.

_They are afraid._

They are so afraid- even with their batallions of troops, the ships, the weapons, the _total dominance_ of a once firm Republic, the reign of terror that they have instilled into all of the galaxy's people –they are so afraid that they will go to drastic measures to make sure that only they are in control.

_Arrogant fools. Don't they know? Fear will lead to their destruction. _

Grand Moff Tarkin is obviously not aware of this. He thinks that he has crushed the Rebellion.

"You see, Lord Vader?" His voice is monotonous. "She can be quite reasonable." He turned to the men at the control boards. "Commence with the operation, gentlemen. You may fire when ready."

For half a second, I wanted to burst out laughing. Tarkin was, after all, only joking, right? He had to be. Or perhaps it was a nightmare.

Half a second later, when I looked at that awful man, I realized that he wasn't joking. And this wasn't a nightmare. It was very real.

An automatic response to his callously uttered words escaped my lips. _"What?"_

Tarkin's response was just as automatic.

"You are far too trusting," he informed me matter-of-factly. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry; we will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

_"No!"_

I tried to rush forward, thinking that I could somehow save Alderaan. Darth Vader put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately dropped all defiance. The grip he had on my shoulder could easily become a death grip if I did something brash.

All I could do was stare out of the big observation deck window and at my beautiful home.

_Never had it looked so peaceful. If only they knew._

Adrenalin was charging through every vein in my body, my heart was pounding faster than the speed of light. I was more terrified than I had ever been in my entire life.

As Tarkin gave the final command to destroy Alderaan, I raised my chin and blinked back the tears that threatened to flow at any moment. They would not have the satisfaction of watching me break down.

When the green beams of energy catapulted into space and then struck Alderaan, it took every ounce of self-composure that I possessed to keep from blacking out.

When it was all over, Tarkin turned to me. Evil glinted in his eyes. "Your people have perished, Princess Leia Organa. You'll soon join them."

Without another word, Vader led me out. I was being placed in a new cell, but this time, I wouldn't be coming out.

Before Vader closed the door and left me alone in my misery, he spoke. "You have lost everything on the account of an insignificant uprising against the Empire." He paused for a moment and I looked up at him. The sound of his mechanical breathing was almost unnerving in the thick, momentary silence.

"Was it worth it, Your Highness?" With that, he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

I took a few steps toward the little slab in the wall that, I suppose, was what the Imperials gave their prisoners for beds. I sat on it and laid my head in my hands.

The Sith Lord's words echoed in my mind._ "Was it worth it, Your Highness?"_

Was it? Was it worth it?

I raised my head. I answered the question.

"Yes." I could feel stubbornness returning. Alderaan was gone. I had lost virtually everything. But I wouldn't give up.

The Empire would not have the pleasure of seeing my life ended. I _will_ find a way to escape. I will _not_ let fear override my life.

_Fear may lead to the Empire's destruction, but it won't lead to mine._

_I will be brave._

_I must be brave._

A/N: Well, what do you think? I am considering making this a multi-chapter thing where Leia has visions of another young woman (Padme) who faced similar hardships. Let me know what you think. All the best,

_Princess Leia2010_


End file.
